


d&d OC drabbles!

by PearlofFrostandSilver, wolvesangel4347



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No Smut, at least not explicit, i've taken the rules out back and shot them, implied smut might happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlofFrostandSilver/pseuds/PearlofFrostandSilver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesangel4347/pseuds/wolvesangel4347
Summary: a drabble series about some of our OC's





	1. Chapter 1

**List of available characters:**

  
  


**Mercy:** a 27 year old, 7’9 cleric with the ability to remove her own head. Very  _ interested _ in dragons and women, is the definition of chaotic good. A complete mom friend, but also the reason you  _ need _ a mom friend. Lives by the motto of “do no harm, but take no shit”. Grew up with a horrible family before running away

 

**Viscera:** A 23 year old, 5’8” fighter who is doesn’t like taking your shit. She only really has eyes for her S/O Iados. She’s chaotic neutral to a T. She doesn’t make friends easily but once she does she’ll protect them with her life.

 

**Abraxas Jabari:** A 34 year old, 6’4 blacksmith who creates powerful magic items, prefers living a simple life with his daughter, but will take up arms if it is required of him. Is a very kind man who is very slow to anger. But god rest the sorry soul who truly angers him

 

**Chiione Jabari:** A 16 year old, 5’9” tiefling bloodhunter who seems to cause as much chaos as possible. She’s as reckless and impulsive as you’d expect for being chaotic neutral. The only authority figure she’ll listen to is her father, Abraxas.

 

**Fletcher Addlan:** Fletcher is a 23 year old, 5’3 sorcerer who was scarred by a magical rift that collapsed in front of him when he was 16. The result left him with awful scars, impaired sight (not worse sight, just…  _ different _ ) and glowing marks. His scars glow anytime he casts a spell and as such, he wears full-body clothing to hide them. He’s neutral good and he’s usually very calm and collected. But sometimes he loses his temper and goes off in a screaming rage.

 

**Iacus Caligo:** A skinny 19 year old, 5’6” warlock, he lost his family when he was seven and spent most of his time since alone. He’s chaotic good and too innocent for his own good sometimes. His favorite spot is on Mercy’s back, clinging like a baby koala. He’s too demi-sexual for his own good sometimes.

 

**THE SISTERS:**

The sisters were products of awful Raw Magic experiments lead by a dragonborn alchemist. They managed to escape from the laboratory after 13 years of torture, not knowing how to interact with the world they set out and tried to adventure. The experiments left them with  [ many physical and mental conditions ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gi-9fFvTg4Pjg5-wViV136if69GXK1BRTgTxH1joVPk/edit?usp=sharing)

**____________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Leona Wilhelm:**  Leona is the older of the two sisters, standing at 7’11 she tends to be the more aggressive of the two. She’s a total useless lesbian, just like her sister. She has light grey fur that fades to white. Her fur grows fast and thick, so she doesn’t usually bother cutting it unless necessary. She wears dark red spiked leather armor. Never covers her arms so that she can use her blood rites and crimson maledictis with ease 

 

**Verena Wilhelm:** She’s the youngest of the two, she has brown and black fur and stands at 7”3’. Catching her without her scale mail armor and trident is a rare thing, she’s always ready to fight to protect either herself or her sister. She’s known to end up accidentally flirting with people, with varying results. A total useless lesbian, a girl could make-out with her and she’d still question if it was platonic or not.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Joy Lorm:** A 13 year old tiefling druid, they’re chaotic good to the bone. Joy was raised by her druid mother in the woods she watched over and as such was never treated differently due to her heritage. She’s set out to adventure in order to learn about the world and to spread her mother’s wisdom and kindness.

 

**Soul of the Shattered Sword(Soul):** a Tabaxi Storm Sorcerer who has little to no control over his powers. His village was lost in a rift to the elemental planes. The resulting explosion put him in a forced stasis. Freezing his mind while his body continued to grow. As a result, he’s a 5-year-old in the body of a 16 year old. Doesn’t know how to read or write

 

**Argentum “Minnow” Mare:** A water genasi bard, she’s a total mom friend, and mom, who just wants to make the world better for her daughter.

 

**Dimitri Glazkov:** Dimitri is a 22-year old fire genasi monk raised in the mires of the argent glade by tiefling gypsies. He has flames sprouting from his head instead of hair. His skin has small wisps of steam rising from it and it heats up when he’s angry. He has an internal(and external) body temperature of 150 degrees. He’s usually very calm and collected, and he guards a scroll that summons a powerful demon.

 

**Avron:** A curious Aarakocra that has left his tribe in order to explore the world and to study (and befriend) as many plants and creatures as he can. He gets something of a bad reputation, on account of resembling a raven, from the more superstitious of people.

 

**Vernal:** Vernal is an incredibly powerful elven druid. Not much is known about his origins. But he is in possession of many magic items. He prefers nature to any signs of civilisation. He can be very irritable and is annoyed easily. His exposure to raw magic increased his power tenfold

  
  
  


**Hamlet:** Hamlet is a blink tabaxi blood hunter from the deep ethereal. He’s not used to the material world. He’s very androgynous and is often mistaken for a woman. He has reflective silverish/black fur and 4 glowing eyes. He can teleport at will.

 

**Smoke of the Burning Mirror:** Smoke is a flamboyant Tabaxi Bard. he has spotted fur and an overly long and dextrous tail. He can pick up small objects with it, but nothing too heavy. He’s a bit of a snob with a superiority complex. But he’s a nice person if you can get past all that

 

**Dark Sky:**  She’s a small Aarakocra, only about 5 feet tall and 3 feet when crouched. She’s been imprisoned for most of her life after her tribe was killed and as a result treasures her freedom like the greatest fortune.

 

**Khara:** Khara is a fire genasi warlock. When she was about 6, she found a necronomicon buried near her parent’s home. Opening the book dragged her right into the castle of asmodeus, the ruler of the nine hells. She suffers heavy trauma from this event, and hides her insecurity under layers of anger. She doesn’t really know how to interact with people, she has fire for hair and steam coming from  her skin, her body is 200 degrees 

 

**Shadowrose:**  Their a ranger standing at 5’11” with cloudy gray eyes and messy dirty blonde hair. They strive to protect others from the dangers of the world. They also have quite an affinity for dragons.

**Blood of the Horizon (Horizon)** she's a hairless tabaxi from a tropical coastal cliff that slopes down to a beach. She grew up well loved by her pack and has a flying fox for a pet. Her version of a freezing day is barely cold to most other people.


	2. A past best forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy meets two people she's tried to forget for her entire life. after an eventful battle, Mercy and her friends manage to win

“Hey everyone, we’ve got a mission” Hamlet declared, waking up several of the people in the room. “We’ve got a job, something about a necromancer and a warlock? There’s a 1,000 gold reward, so we should probably head out.” timeskip to when they reach the tower  After fighting through numerous fiends and undead, they enter what appears to be a ritual room, with animal carcasses sacrificed to what appears to be a dark god. “well, if it isn’t my runaway daughter. It’s time for this game to end. You’re coming with me!” “W-what does he mean?” Iacus stammered from his place next to Mercy.

“N-no… NO! You have no more control over me! I left for a reason, and i’m never coming back!” It was clear that mercy knew him, and held him in powerful animosity. “Don’t worry about it iacus. Just some part of a past i’ve done my best to forget”

“If you plan to hurt Mercy, you’ll have to fight the rest of us” Chiione growls baring her teeth at the necromancer and readying her knives. 

“I don’t know mercy too well. But she’s one of the few people who i respect. I will do everything in my power to stop you. And that’s a promise.” fletcher boldly declared

“I won’t let you harm her” Viscera states as simply as any fact.

                     “Violence for violence is the law of beasts. But there are exceptions such as now. I stand by mercy.” the usually calm dimitri is shaking with rage

“I’m not letting you hurt my friend” Iacus declares, loading his sling. 

“You guys… are the best friends a woman could ask for! Let’s do this!”

          “Ugh, looks like she has some friends. No matter, you’ll all die. And then i will raise you as my thralls!” the necromancer shouts, his hands beginning to glow with dark magic

“I quite agree. They must be punished, and i’ll be the one to do so!” a new voice appears from the shadows behind the man. Appearing to be a tiefling woman in her forties 

“Like  _ hell _ you will! I’ll rip you limb from limb with my own hands!” mercy shouts, any sense of calm lost.

        “I’ll take the first strike, Scorching ray!” fletcher yells as four beams of fire leap from his hands, each making a graceful curve toward their opponent

“Clever trick boy, but i have my own!” mercy’s father sneered as the beams of fire dissipate harmlessly about 5 feet from him. “An antimagic field will stop nearly any spell. Good luck trying to hit me!”

“Sorry i’m late everyone! Got lost in the ethereal!” an ethereal creature in the form of a tabaxi warps out of thin air next to fletcher. “Well then, we can’t have you hurting mercy, now can we? I hope you two are a challenge, i hate boring fights!” Hamlet exclaims, rocking on his feet and flipping his weapons in the air.

“Looks like i’m about to find out, Storm Fusion, form of greatsword!” the ethereal blood hunter charges toward his opponent, his paired longswords seeming to melt together into a shining blue greatsword, crackling with the raw energy of the storm. Before he reaches his target,  he appears to vanish out of thin air, re-appearing behind the necromancer and slashing toward the small of his back. His attack connects with a spray of darkened blood. “Agh! I forgot that the blade harms me too, ah well, it’s worth it” lightning flashes from the blade and strikes hamlet at the same time as he hit dervish

“Good shot!” Viscera called her eyes gleaming.

“You wretched creature! I’ll show you why you don’t attack dervish wagener!”

“Well if we’re doing introductions, my name is fury wagener. Now for that lesson…  _ Danse macabre! _ ” as she speaks those words, the ground begins to rupture and crack as four zombies rise from the ground, facing toward the party.

“Very good dear, now to deal with this ethereal annoyance!  _ Inflict Wounds _ !”

Necrotic energies engulf his hand as he grabs Hamlet by the throat with both hands

“Now die, you insolent worm!!” “You forgot that antimagic fields dispel after you get hurt. So let’s try this again,  _ Fireball _ !” fletcher yells as a roaring ball of flame leaps from his hands towards dervish, exploding outwards and burning the man alive. However, hamlet, already having suffered terrible injuries, is knocked unconscious from the force of the flames. Fury managed to escape from the flames, but not without grievous injury.

“You bastards killed my husband! Fine then, you want to fight? Then i will fight with everything i have. And you will  suffer. Now then,  _ Arcane Barrage _ !”

As soon as she finishes speaking, a dark cloud obscures the roof of the room with small blue flashes of light inside of it.

“Hey mercy, what is that spell? I don’t think i’ve ever seen it before?” fletcher asks mercy, writing notes in one of his books. “It’s arcane barrage, a superpowered version of magic missile, a cloud that rains forty missiles of magic force. If we don’t kill her before she finishes casting it, we’re doomed. And she has the zombies that she summoned earlier” mercy whispers nervously, head hung in defeat

“Hmm, i might have an idea, just don’t be mad and activate your smokescreen when i tell you to.” dimitri blurted out from behind mercy “Wait Dimitri what are you-” He grabbed mercy’s head and flung it at fury “Mercy, NOW!” He declared loudly, right as he said it, a bright blue screen of smoke obscured fury, while also preventing her from seeing them.

“Fletcher, do you still have a fireball?” He insisted, whipping around to look at the sorcerer.

“I’m afraid i don’t, i do have scorching ray though, and i can cast it twice at once with quickened spell”

“Then do it! I’ll use my healer’s kit on hamlet, and if i can get close i can kill her” Dimitri commanded, running towards hamlet

“Very well,  _ scorching ray! Quickened spell! _ ” eight beams of fire burst from Fletcher’s hands as Dimitri resurrected Hamlet 

“Urgh, what did i miss?” Hamlet groaned painfully

“Not much Hamlet, stay here until mercy can heal you, i have something to take care of” And with that, Dimitri ran into the rapidly clearing smoke. He saw fury nearly dead from Fletcher’s magic. “Now then, to finish you off.” and with that, he broke her neck with a swift kick. “Are you alright mercy? Sorry for throwing your head.” he apologized sheepishly, picking up her head and re-attaching it to her body

“Well i prefer a warning before someone takes my head, but thank you dimitri. Thank you so much.” mercy scooped up dimitri in a bone-breaking hug, before quickly putting him down, as she forgot about his burning hot skin “forgot how hot you were, anyways you said Hamlet needed healing?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty badly hurt. You should take a look at him. I’ll take a look around”

Dimitri took Fletcher and look around the rest of the tower after taking care of the zombies

________________________________________________________________________

 

After the Two came back, the party left the tower and went back to the mansion where the whole guild was based. “I’ll tell you all the backstory behind them later, i just need to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure i did too great on the action, but this is why i write, to get better.  
> i know that the ending is abrupt, but i couldn't think of a better ending  
> anyways i hope you all enjoyed! leave kudos or a comment if you did, and don't forget to bookmark this!

**Author's Note:**

> well these are the characters we're going to write for. if you have any questions(for us or for our characters) then feel free to leave a comment!  
> kudos are always appreciated! see you next time!


End file.
